deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Christianthepupbot/Roman Torchwick vs Felix but it's a rap battle
(If this cringy rap battle destroys your brain, I'm really sorry. I just really wanted to write a rap battle for some reason) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=smA1KJr0O14 (This is the beat) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY ''' '''ROMAN TORCHWICK VS ' '''FELIX ' 'BEGIN ' (You should be at 0:10) Roman: It's about time I came back from the dead to hammer common sense into that orange little head I'm a crime boss and a bad ass who causes destruction day to day And you have explosive bullets coming your way Felix, that name doesn't sound badass at all Sounds like an acne teen buying 27 cans of pills at the mall I'm really glad I can't see your face thanks to the mask You can get a face full of my backhand and then kiss my ass I can see you look pissed off the way you hold your gun at the man who could blow you to bits in one- Shot of his cane that could and will solo your verse You think original death was brutal? I'll give you even worse Felix: You think your wannabe pimp cane could destroy my series Dumbass, that thing couldn't save you from a 17- year old cat, and that hat screams you can't rap So you think you can own me? Yeah, don't think that I am smarter, and stronger than you will ever be Your little army of furry ninjas can't step up to me You were bird food before RWBY's animation got an upgrade The days when they looked as messed up as fuck, you're stuck in those days Roman: IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT, ORANGE? CAUSE IT'S THE END OF THE LINE IF YOU JUST SHOWED ME YOU'RE WORSE, IT'S TIME I SHOWED YOU MINE! My show's old animation was bad, that's what you say? 65% OF YOUR'S IS GAMEPLAY! That shield can't shield you from the truth RT didn't like you, that's why they gave you the boot You got moved away from the main channel because we're the new king MY SHOW GOT US MORE MONEY, MORE FAME, AND MORE BLING You're out of date, Isaac, you're halo fanfic is worthless NOW GO CRY IN THE CORNER OR MAKE OUT WITH LOCUS (A man in green armor walks in from the dark. If you following the beat you should be at 1:41) Locus: Your rhythms are more broken than the style of your hair You can't always see me but I'm always there I can tell that we are both evenly gray But I thought you could do better than the gay cliche You died mid-monologue and you're mocked for it In an excuse for an anime, only with more weeb shit You can't stand up to us, you'll die with a bang and a click We're gonna torch you roman-style, Torchwick I'm scared and badass, and I'll obviously win You're forgotten, here's a new crazy villain, Tyrian X marks the man who fooled an entire army Forget a villain, you look more like a barbie Let me show you how I can slit a man's throat The way you rap is the way a coward roasts I see you're eyes and they tell a tale A dead punk with the skin type...pale Do I look like the person you wanna mess with Go to a night club and get shit on, Torchwick You're on team DUMAZiS, with the rest of your team With Felix's knife skill, you'll get your head cut off, clean (You should be at 2:39) (The beat pauses) (Neo shows up to counter Locus's verse, but she puts down her finger because she can't talk) Roman: Well, shit. I'm screwed now. Suddenly, a girl appears from flames. Cinder: Maybe you should get help from someone who's still alive. (The beat unpauses) Cinder: THIS GIRL'S ONE FIRE AND ABOUT TO ROAST YOUR ASSES TIME FOR ME TO REACH OUT AND BURN THE MASSES Time for you to fall, it's the end of the beginning For the two partners. I'll show them which series is king- of Rooster Teeth. And I'll kill them faster than that spartan Alright orange and green dicks, this is your end You lost to people with brains smaller than your dignity I'm the one who turned my series dark and gritty Try to mess with my faction again When the people working with you are all dead Go to hell because I make the fires down there Bow and Arrow to your face and left for despair Keep your helmets on cause I hate seeing what's under How many more ways can you lose, I wonder So if you wanna play this game again, remember this You'll betray each other before you have time to diss '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ''' '''YOU DECIDE! EPIC ' '''RAP ' '''BATTLES 'RAP ' 'EPIC ' 'BATTLES ' 'OF HISTORY! ' (I'm sorry) (I'm not actually sorry, I'm proud of this) '' '' Category:Blog posts